


Fantastická Zvířata a Kde Je Najít

by InkyNuggets



Series: Eurovision 2019 Shenanigans [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Care of Magical Creatures, Eurovision Song Contest 2019, Gen, Mild Language, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyNuggets/pseuds/InkyNuggets
Summary: (I've always said how Albert Černy from Lake Malawi looks a lot like Newt Scamander so yeah enjoy this Fantastic Beasts crossover that literally no one asked for)After the year 2000, Europe has come to terms with the existence of the wizarding kind and has signed a treaty of unification amongst the two tribes which meant the chance for both wizards and muggles to represent their country in the Eurovision Song Contest, which was just a muggle-only thing before thatAlbert Černy is a self-proclaimed professional Magizoologist with the goal to rescue and study all magical creatures he stumble upon. One day, in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Tel Aviv, shit went wrong really quickly when his case was openedJust A Smidge





	1. The Magizoologist

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Fantastic Beasts AU that nobody asked for but it exists now. In this universe, wizards and muggles live together in harmony (even with some people still not accepting that) and Albert is a mess of a magizoologist  
> 20 participants are wizards/witches, 21 are muggles  
> Expect appearances from most of them  
> Enjoy!

Tel Aviv was crowded that day

The day of the contest was the day almost every Eurofans were waiting for. Artists from each countries would come together for a show and to get to know each other, compete against each other. It was the perfect platform to connect with fans and each other

Eurovision had been different since the day of the unification between the two tribes. Wizards and witches started coming for the glory to represent their country in this song contest whereas Eurovision before the treaty was a muggle exclusive event. This year, there were 20 countries represented by witches and wizards while 21 others by muggles. It was another competition to see who's the best

For a certain person, that was not the only reason he's in Tel Aviv

A man wearing a dark cobalt blue coat with a white underlay walked towards the building which the orange carpet was going to be held. Walking down the long road on his own, he held a leather case by his right hand, trying to ignore the visual contacts he received from passerby

He stopped by an electric pole which had posters attached to it. One of them was the Eurovision promo poster. Albert was too caught off in his thoughts that he didn't notice one of his creature sneaking out of the case.

"WE NEED TO GET RID OF THEM!" A loud yell caught his attention. He turned around to see a riot happening just infront of him. Probably an anti-wizard protest campaign or something. Curiously, he walked towards the protest ring

Even with the Wizard-Muggle Unification Treaty, Europe still faced the crisis which were protesting anti-wizard muggles or anti-muggle wizards. Usually everyone would ignore them, sometimes muggle police or even aurors would come take them behind bars for disruption

He walked closer towards the protest until he was just in eye sight

"You!" His head snapped up to see the woman who presumably led this protest pointing at him

"Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?" Albert almost laughed as it reminded him of the times he played Quidditch back home. Damn Jeronym and his seeker skills

"I'm more of a chaser, really" He ignored the rest of the woman's sentences as something odd moved in front of his eye sight. A familiar duck like creature crawled inside of the building. It was his niffler

_Fuck not this again!_

Albert gave a chase, ignoring the surprised yelp coming from the woman as he shoved through. He didn't even pay attention to the faces around him

"Excuse me. Sorry. Coming through" He stumbled through people while still keeping an eye on the little niffler. Not paying much attention to his surroundings, he didn't notice the sudden pull on his collar which made him stumble back onto a familiar person

"Albert! Where were you?! We thought you were lost or something!" It was Antonín! He sighed in relief before trying to squirm himself out of his hold

"I'd love to chat on how much time I spent in the case and how I literally lost track of time but I'm in a bit of a pickle, Anton" The taller male had a single eyebrow quirked up in suspicion

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing that I can't handle"

"Wha-"

"I'll see you in the orange carpet, Anton!" And he ran from Anton's hold and got back to tracking the niffler down again. He could hear a faint yell coming from Anton that sounded like 'You're already here!' But Albert couldn't care less

_Where are you, you little rascal?!_

Having no other choices, he pulled out his wand and waved it around the floor

" _Appare Vestigium_ " Hundreds, even thousands of footprints suddenly appeared, covering each other. Until one caught his eyes. The print looked alot like claws. The footprint continued further. He stopped by to see a door, locked with a little gap on the bottom and the footprints leading inside. Albert then apparated inside only to be led into a room. He entered only to appear in an empty room filled with tables and sofas and thousands, maybe even millions of chairs. It was empty except for the occasional people coming over. He looked around to finally see a dark blue niffler sitting on one of the tables. Albert smirked internally before going towards the table. Once he did he quickly snatched the niffler and tickled its stomach, making shiny furnitures of all sorts fall down and made clanging sounds. Albert sighed, why does he have to do this?

"So this is where you're at, eh? In someone else's country, a place so mysterious to us, and the first thing you did was try to steal?!" The niffler looked up at him with sadness plastered over its eyes. It made Albert want to die

"No! You're going back in the case!" And he threw the little niffler inside of the case and shut it close. Albert sighed deeply before getting up

"Now, where am I?" He looked around to see himself on a huge stage. Around him were people wearing uniform staring at him, confused. Which could only mean one thing

"Fuck. I'm so sorry" With no more words to blurt out, he apparated out of the building and far away from it. His eyes met with the burning sun only for him to realize before him was indeed the spot for the orange carpet and he's standing there, idling. He could already hear Antonín screaming 'YOU FUCKING IDIOT!'

"Oh, you're from the Czech Republic, right?" One of the host asked

"Yes. Yes I am. Listen, have you seen the others of Lake Malawi?"

"They're getting ready in position and I recommend you should too. The orange carpet ceremony is about to start!" Albert laughed nervously before apparating to where he remembered was the starting point for Lake Malawi. This was going to be a long night

Once he made it on spot, he was greeted by a furious Antonín slapping the shit out of him

* * *

 


	2. Magical Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonín Fucks Up: The Trilogy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALBERT SCAMANDER IS BACK Y'ALL YEET  
> Heyyo beautiful lads, I'm back with this one trash of a crossover! I finally have some inspirations to do this again so perhaps I'm continuing it? Maybe, please comment if you want to see more since that's what's keeping the story alive

Albert had high hopes for this contest

The first ever wizard to have won this contest was in 2009 by Norwegian magizoologist Alexander Rybak. That should be a good omen for him and his band since he's a magizoologist (if it isn't obvious yet)

But for tonight, his hopes were vanished as it was replaced with fuzzy feelings of excitement

Albert stared deeply into the crowds of the building with wide eyes. It was hectic! Hundreds of people gathered around and were chattering with each other.

What made Albert feel even fuzzier would be the fact that there's no boundaries to this; Bilal Hassani, an alumni from Beaubaxton, looked like he was having the time of his life with Mahmood, an Egyptian-Italian muggle. Sergey, a wizard from Durmstrang, laughing with Chingiz, a muggle from Azerbaijan. Roko, a Hogwarts graduate, with muggle Zena. And who could forget Hatari, three of them from Hogwarts, looking like they're planning for a satanic ritual with Kate, the known squib from Australia

Albert felt weird being in the middle of such crowd, especially with the fact that this was a crowd of talented people who probably has a better chance at winning than he does. He shook his head and tried to ignore the negative thoughts coming in. No. He has to be positive. Remember. A magizoologist won, he's a magizoologist, he and his band will win

"Having fun?" He almost jumped when someone suddenly came up to him. He turned to see the Spanish representative smiling brightly at him

"Totally!" He couldn't help but smile. Being around Miki, with or without magic, made him feel like he could jump up and down for 3 hours, it was as if he was radiating magic himself

"Good! Oh, I want you to meet someone!" Albert raised an eyebrow, surely Miki realized that he's met with everyone here considering the fact everyone here's competing against each other. But nonetheless, Miki excitedly pull the Belgian representative towards him

"This is Eliot! Though you've probably heard of him!" Albert smiled gently as the nervous Belgian offered his softest smile

"Albert. Czech Republic. Though you've probably heard of me" The younger Belgian giggled. Albert offered his hand to which Eliot took and shook with enthusiasm

"Eliot. Belgium" From the mere physical contact, Albert could already tell that Eliot was, even being the youngest wizard this year, a powerful wizard. His reluctance couldn't hide his aura reeking of power

"I'm guessing you're a wizard?"

"Recent Hogwarts alumni. Training for Auror apprenticeship. And you?" That was a bit strange to Albert. From what he knew, Belgian, Dutch, and Luxembourg wizards usually go to Beaubaxton. But who was he to judge, he's a Czech that didn't go to Durmstrang but instead went to Hogwarts

"Believe it or not, Hogwarts as well. Magizoologist" He could see Eliot's eyes light up immediately at the mere mention of Hogwarts and his side occupation as a Magizoologist

"Which house were you in? I'm from the old mighty Ravenclaw" He could see the pride in his eyes and honestly, Albert wouldn't be so surprised if he announced himself as a Ravenclaw. He reeked the wisdom and intelligence of those birdbrains

"Hufflepuff" His answer was simple. Albert really couldn't think of anything else, not the excitement for sure. Not after that one incident...

"Hufflepuff is pretty cool. But I heard the last person who got expelled from Hogwarts was from Hufflepuff, I guess that's what made Hufflepuff's name so bad nowadays" Albert swallowed a huge lump in his throat. He couldn't be talking about what he thought he was, right?

"Well that's too bad actually"

"Do you know who it was? I think he or she got expelled for releasing dangerous magical beasts?" And everything flashed before his eyes

_He was there. He saw it with his own eyes, wide and awake filled with fear and regret. The chaos that had ensured in the Great Hall. Students screaming and running in terror, some had fallen injured due to the attack and trauma. It was all a big mess_

_He saw swooping evils chasing after children. He saw murtlaps digging their teeth down children's throats. He saw nifflers stealing all sorts of precious items left by the students. He saw nundus chasing after children while the teachers try to face them. He saw a Czech Copperclaw spurting fire all over the place, burning the once well decorated hall. He saw chaos like none other before_

_Then, the professors noticed him, noticed the case he was holding and what it was supposed to be. They glared menacingly at him, spouting profanities at him. And at last finally, the words were spoken_

_"YOU ARE HEREBY EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS!"_

Albert didn't know how long he could keep on trying to stay calm. He needed Eliot to stop mentioning anything about this. And as if he could read minds, Miki turned to Eliot

"Well, it was nice that you two got acquainted very quickly but Eliot and I have to do something. Right, Eli?" Eliot looked confused at first until he finally smiled

"Right! The free cake!"

"See ya, Albert!" And with that Miki left Albert with Eliot by his side. Before he left, the Czech could see Miki, smiling softly and winking at him.

_Bless_ _that man!_

And Albert ran towards his delegation where he could see Antonín asleep on the chair and Jeroným doing nothing but humming happily to himself. He plopped himself down just beside Jeronym who smiled widely at his return

"Welcome back!" Albert worried for Jeroným sometimes. Unlike Antonín who's barely even with them most of the time and it's fine, Jeronym tends to be very clingy and dependant. He would not do anything without either the two of them doing it with him. He's always following Albert or Antonín around with no apparent direction and still seem very content with it. If Albert were to walk off a cliff, he'd follow with no hesitation. He guessed that's just Gryffindor loyalty

"You really need to enjoy yourself Jerome. Go make some friends!" Albert had tried multiple times to get him into socializing with the other contestants and while yes, he had friends from other delegations, he still wouldn't move from his spot

"But you're here!" Albert smiled softly. Something about Jeroným's dependence seem endearing, like a baby duck following its mother for the first time. He didn't know whether it was because of his really good puppy dog eyes, but Albert didn't really have the heart to push him away any further

"Alright then, let's go grab some drink"

"But what about Anton?" Albert looked back at the still sleeping Antonín. The fact that this guy could fall asleep during such a hectic party surprised and amazed him. He envied his ignorance sometimes

"He'll be fine. Come on, lets go" And so the two of them left the drummer and the case alone

It didn't take long for the noises to be too loud for Antonín to ignore. After 5 minutes of desperate failed attempts to sleep it off, he decided it was time for him to, what was it again? 'Socialize'? Maybe then Albert and Jeroným would stop meddling on him for having little to no interactions with other delegations

_"_ _Speaking of Albert and Jeroným, where are they?"_

He tried to look around the area of his delegation and saw no signs of his two other mates

"So that's it huh? So much for 'Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Loyalty'. Left a man alone with his thoughts" He grumbled to himself before spotting the familiar case beside him. The case was giving out weird croaking noises from the inside, he guessed they were from the creatures. The case began to shake softly, a sign of life present from inside

Something in Antonín drove the urge to see what's inside. Albert had never let them inside of the case, it was his own world. The other two respected that decision, just like how Albert would respect his own interest in Quidditch and Jeroným's weird plant thing. And besides, he was a reasonable man, a man of logic, it was why he was a Ravenclaw, because he put his mind into thinking things through. But cursed this Ravenclaw's nature of curiousity that made him _want_ to take whatever risks lie ahead just to quench his thirst of knowing

Well fuck it, Albert wasn't there anyway so who was he to be mad? Besides, he was a trained wizard, he could take on whatever monsters lie in there, just for a quick peek

He took the case and felt it starting to jiggle alot more aggressively. Antonín braced himself for whatever he's about to witness. He took a deep breath and finally the unlock the lock to the case with a simple spell Albert made that he had heard many times before. With a single click, he opened the case a bit and wider and wider and saw

Nothing

It was empty, black. Maybe it was all his imaginations? And Albert didn't really have creatures? Antonín sighed in disappointment and shut the case down once more, not even bothering to lock it, thinking there was nothing in there

There was something

The case vibrated even harder and before he knew it, the case broke open and creatures broke loose. There were flying, crawling, roaring, growling everywhere. The contestants began to panic, especially the muggle ones. Everything was chaos, everyone ran into each other in every direction. There were screams, curses in every European languages known to mankind. It was all going back to his days in Hogwarts. This was bad

"Anton?" He turned at the mention of his name and saw Albert and Jeroným staring at him wide eyed with shock, fear, and most importantly, disappointment

"I-I can explain!" Albert pushed Antonín aside and went to inspect the case, seeing the enchanted locks open, his face turned paler and his expression became something similar to desperation and denial

"Did you open it? You opened it, didn't you?!" Antonín didn't know what else to say nor feel. All he knew he felt guilt and he certainly felt regret. Albert wasn't supposed to experience this again, never again not after the last time, Albert didn't want this to happen again. He could see tears welling up in the frontman's eyes and Antonín felt as if he's the biggest jerk on the planet. He didn't know what to say, so he just simply stated

"Just a smidge" And Albert suddenly passed out

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment


End file.
